Kimirou
by DeathByTears
Summary: Kimirou is a regular 15 year old girl who lives a regular teenage life. Until she meets a mysterious boy in the woods. He comes and says that his father has an arranged marriage for her. What will she do?
1. The Boy in The Trees

Chapter One: The boy in the trees.

"Hey, Kimirou come on were going to be late!" called Stacy, Kimirou's 'best friend', "Okay, okay!" Kimirou yelled back. The two were about to get on the school bus when Kimirou heard a rustle of leaves "Huh?" Kimirou said in a whisper voice, "Kimirou! Come on, the bus is here!" Stacy screamed "Oh, okay I'm coming!" Kimirou said in a startled voice. Eventually she made it to the bus stop just in time. Kimirou was a regular 15-year-old in Kenderson High School. Kimirou had shoulder length black hair that was perfectly straight, and was an average height for her age. Stacy, on the other hand, was a curly red-haired, short, obnoxious, lazy, freak that thought she was Kimirou's best friend. There was this one boy at school that loved Kimirou, his name was Himaru. He was a tall, brown-haired, brow-eyed boy that is almost obsessed about Kimirou. Kimirou was looking out the window when she heard a voice "_Kimirou…go outside…"_The voice made her raise her hand "Ms. Maxell, may I be excused?" she said anxiously "um…Yes you may, grab a pass will you." Kimirou ran out and grabbed a hall pass, ran outside and in the shadows of some trees she saw what looked like a boy about her age. She couldn't see his face because it was still dark and too early for some sunlight. All of a sudden, she saw him start to fade away…almost as if he was dissolving away from the sunlight that was peering though some clouds. She ran over to him but was too late to make it there in time. Kimirou paused, and then just decided to go back inside when she heard that voice again "_Kimirou…"_she flinched at the voice.

The voice was so cold and sounded like it was so faint that the person saying it was being choked to death. '_Am I going mad?'_ Kimirou thought to herself, and then she looked at her watch and noticed that class was almost over! '_I have to get to class!'_ she thought to herself while running to the building. Kimirou returned to class just when they were packing up to leave. She returned the pass and went to her seat to pack up her things, when the bell rang and she went to her class. Kimirou was looking out the window thinking to herself: _'Who was that boy? Why did he disappear like that? I wonder what his name was...-'_when she was interrupted by the teacher calling on her "Kimirou?" Mr. Sarmers asked her, "Huh? Oh, umm…twenty seven?" she said questionably "Yes, correct." He answered. Kimirou sweat-dropped, _'Phew, thought I was a goner there.' _For the rest of the day she kept on thinking the same thing to herself. When it came to the end of the day Kimirou regularly went to her bus and paused right before she stepped on it, and said in her mind _'I wonder if I should stay here…'_Kimirou looked down and stepped back then said "You go ahead everyone, I'll just walk home instead." Everyone looked at her completely puzzled and just shrugged and sat down. Kimirou smiled and watched the bus leave as she was left there all alone in the school with no one else around except maybe some staff members. Kimirou went back to the place she saw the boy earlier and waited there by the same tree, and sat down because she was exhausted from today's work and eventually fell asleep next to the tree.


	2. Freaking Out?

Chapter Two: Freaking Out?

Kimirou woke up to the sound of some birds. She then heard humming and opened her eyes to the boy in the tree above her. He leaned his head to the side at her and then in an instant the leaves fell from the branch that he was sitting on. Kimirou was just about to ask who he was but he just…vanished into thin air. _'Am I freaking out? Who was that...or **what** was that?'_ she looked at her watch and gasped _'Oh no! Its 5:30, my mom's gonna kill me!'_. When Kimirou got home, she saw that her mother must have gone shopping or something, and got right to her homework. By the time she got to her math homework, she started doodling on her paper of the boy in the tree and heard her mom's voice say "I'm home! Kimirou, you here?" "Yes mom, I'm here!" Kimirou yelled from her room. "Can you help bring in the groceries please?" her mom said loudly "Coming!" Kimirou said back, and then noticed that she was doodling and quickly erased it.

When all of the groceries were brought in, Kimirou went right into doing her homework again, still avoiding to draw the boy. As soon as she finished all her homework, she stayed up while laying on her bed…thinking, just thinking, and soon enough fell asleep. Kimirou woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, got dressed, took a shower, ate breakfast and went to the bus stop. While Kimirou was walking, she was looking around constantly, as if she saw the boy again. Surprisingly, she didn't see him anywhere. After she got off the bus to go to school, she was actually worried she might not see him anymore. When it came to study hall for Kimirou, she went outside with some of her friends, and she told them about him and how he disappeared in front of her. "Come on, your kidding right?" Serena said to Kimirou, "Yeah, there is no way that someone or _something_ as you call it can disappear." Exclaimed Nami "But guys, I'm serious! I really saw him disappear, here come with me and I'll show you him." The two other girls had 'whatever' looks on their faces while they followed Kimirou.


	3. Into the Mysterious Forest

Chapter three: Into the mysterious forest.

As Kimirou led her friends into the forest, she noticed their grips were loosening. She tried to grab their hands' harder, then looked back and saw they were disappearing slightly. They had blank stares in their eyes, like they were under a spell or something. Soon enough, they completely disappeared…Kimirou was all alone, and she was hesitating rapidly, looking all around…spinning in circles finding her way home, until she fell down and sat. Kimirou was exhausted; luckily she read books about camping and how to make a fire during her free time. Kimirou set up her house by getting large sticks that are thick enough to stand up by themselves, and some really long dead grass nearby then weaving the grass around the sticks to make a wall. Then Kimirou noticed a large caved-in boulder that was just her height when she stood up, it was about the size of a small bedroom, but a good size for her to live in for a night…or two…

As Kimirou was finishing up her home she gasped, _'…how long will I be here anyways?'_ she tried to get off of the subject by shaking her head. She went out to find some medium sized rocks (about the size of a basket ball). Then she set them in a circle and made a fire pit. Kimirou made a fire then relaxed by the fire. Kimirou stared into the fire as she thought of how she would get back home _'…will I be here forever? How will I get back?'_ Kimirou was just sitting there with her knees to her chin and her arms hugging her legs looking into the fire when all of a sudden she heard breathing behind her. She slowly un-folded her legs and stopped hugging her arms then quickly turned around to see a boy about three feet away from her. He had black spiked hair, with blood red eyes, a long black trench coat with a black shirt underneath, and black army boots.

For a second, Kimirou was in a trance with his red eyes and was about to faint but gained consciousness. She blinked a few times then asked "W-who are you?" He waited a few seconds and replied "My name is Nimaro; I have come because my father has set an arranged marriage between you and I." Kimirou had opened her mouth slightly and her eyebrows rose then said "Wait a minute…what?" Nimaro went on continuously explaining the process and then Kimirou demanded "Okay, so then who is your father; I would like to speak to him." Nimaro slowly walked towards her and in an instant grabbed her waist, and black wings folded out from his back then they flew into the dark, moonless sky.


	4. The Kiss

Chapter Four: The Kiss.

As they flew Kimirou tried to stay as still as possible because she **really **didn't want to fall down at a height of about 100 feet. Soon enough, they came to a large black castle. Kimirou thought it was "The most beautiful thing I've has ever laid eyes on…" As they started landing on the ground, she noticed she wasn't in the air anymore, there were two moons, and they were also on a beautiful island surrounded by a breath-taking ocean. As Nimaro slowly touched the ground and dropped Kimirou carelessly, "Hey! If you're supposed to be my husband, why don't you start by being-"she paused as she saw Nimaro walking away as if she wasn't there. She just sat there for a while and watched, then quickly ran after him and caught up.

When they approached the door Nimaro held out his hand and a large light-blue spark came out of it and the door slowly opened. Nimaro's pupils dilated as if they were gone, and then came back but he also almost fell down like he fainted but just kept walking. Kimirou stood there in shock as she watched him go inside. Then she quickly followed him into the castle. When she got inside, it was so beautiful and she couldn't find Nimaro. She looked around (not moving) and finally spotted him and ran to catch up, again! Nimaro knew that she was behind so when he noticed she was back, he led her to her room.

When they got there, Nimaro opened the door and said "This is your room; you will sleep here and get up at 8:00 am tomorrow then get dressed to see my father." He said this while closing his eyes "There are _proper_ clothes in your closet." To that, Kimirou looked at him with an evil glare, then walked with her head held high and fists tightened. When she was all the way inside the room she saw the bed had black velvet sheets and pillows, the furniture was all black, dark purple paint on the walls, and a small black French door leading to a balcony lit by the moons. She went inside the closet and all of the clothes were black, and maybe some red but all the rest black. She got on some pajamas and got in her king sized bed. _'Wow, this is really…comfy…'_ and she fell asleep instantly.

When it was about 12:00, Nimaro opened the door slowly and saw she was asleep. He knew she was a deep sleeper, so he could blow up the place and she wouldn't wake up. Nimaro walked inside, closed the door, and then went up to Kimirou's bed where she wasn't sleeping and sat down then said to her (thinking she was asleep) "Why is it you that I must marry? Why…father…why?" Kimirou _was_ awake and she wanted to get up and talk to him, but she knew she shouldn't. Nimaro went on saying "Sigh what am I saying, I am the one who chose this woman, why am I complaining. I chose her because she has the beauty of…her…and she has the scent as well…I wonder…is she…her?" he turned around and looked at her calm, moonlit face, then he got up and walked around the bed to were she was. _'There is only one way to find out if she is her or not..."_With that thought in his mind, he sat on the space next to her and gently started to kiss her.


	5. Whats this?

Chapter Five: What's this-?

As soon as Nimaro's lips pressed against hers, her eyes shot open for a while, and then she closed them slowly. Nimaro then started to make-out with her, which Kimirou sort-of…enjoyed amazingly, so she joined in with the fun. They had a huge make-out session, then he stopped, and slowly got up and walked away from her slowly and mysteriously (like he always does) thinking _'I cannot tell whether she is…her or not…its like a mix, Kimirou has her own scentwhich he enjoys very much and…she has a certain scent and together it is irresistible…"_ Kimirou sat up in her bed as she watched him leave in sadness.

When the door closed, she felt…different, like something changed about her. She looked at herself in the mirror across the bedroom and noticed something on her neck. But before she looked closer, she looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00am! She quickly, forgetting about the thing on her neck went to bed as fast as she could. As soon as she fell asleep, she had a dream of Nimaro, and in it she was getting married to him. She was in her wedding dress walking down the isle looking straight forward, and she was thinking _'Should I really marry him? What if he's' just kidding me around?'_ She kept on walking and soon saw Nimaro in a classic tuxedo, and he was just standing there.

They said their vows and all the other things until it came to the "I do's". The preacher said "Do you, Nimaro, take the Kimirou as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Nimaro easily said "I do." With no smile of course. "And do you, Kimirou, take the Nimaro as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" the preacher said. Kimirou thought while looking deep into Nimaro's blood red eyes and decided on whether to say 'I do' or whether to reject him. Kimirou opened her mouth and prepared to say her answer, then just before she was able to say 'I do' or reject him, the alarm clock's buzzer beeped loudly.

She opened her eyes to see no sunlight, that's only because of the black curtains. Then she turned off the alarm as if she wasn't very happy to be woken up. As she got up from bed she rubbed her eyes a few times and then blinked her eyes. She made her bed and then walked over to the closet to pick out some clothes to wear after she got out of the shower. She picked a black strap-less shirt and some black jeans. When she almost got in, she just remembered her underwear and quickly ran to the closet and to the underwear drawer. She was shocked to see the amount of underwear she had! She had everything from thongs to edible underwear (which she never wanted to wear so she just shoved it in the back). She went through almost all of it and found the perfect one; a black thong laced with pink flowers.

After that scene, she went into the shower. She washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that was provided for her already. Eventually she came out and put on her clothes. She actually thought that they were comfortable which she thought was amazing (since she never ever put on a thong before). She looked at the clock and it said 8:30 am. So she still had a little time, maybe an hour.


	6. You bit me!

Chapter Six: You bit me!

After she checked what time it was, she went to the door and started to reach for the handle, but someone must have been on the other side because it opened before she could reach the doorknob. It was Nimaro opening the door on the other side, and when he came in he gave her a cold, yet nice look and said "You are to come to see my father in thirty minutes. It will be in the main room. Be ready then." And then he looked at her once more with a very loving look in his eyes (because he saw the thing on her neck). She thought of what he meant, then suddenly she remembered; make-up!

She walked to the bathroom to find something to put on, and found everything that she thought was _'gothic'_ but it was only black and red things. She put on black eyeliner, red-pink lip-gloss, and some red eye-shadow. She looked very good with it all on her; it really goes good with her outfit (just use your imagination with me on this one). After she was done straitening her hair, she looked at herself and thought _'Wow, I look kinda good…oh yeah; I gotta go downstairs now…I think to the main room?'_

Kimirou almost went to the door then remembered the thing on her neck. She slowly walked to the mirror and saw what I have been dreaming of seeing for all the years of my life, she saw two dots there that were like a bite. She then remembered the make-out session they had last night, boy did they have fun. And then she remembered how he went down her neck, and that explains it all. She tried to forget about it and went to the door.

She opened the door and tried to find her way to the kitchen. _'Man, I'm never gonna find the main room…' _Kimirou thought. Kimirou knew she was lost when she came back to a door that looked just like her door. _'Man, this sucks. I'm never going to meet Nimaro again, I'm just gonna die here…hey, why am I mentioning him again…and what was with that dream last night…'_ By the time she was done thinking that, she saw 'her' door open and out came Nimaro!

He looked surprised to see her in a place like this. _'Wow, he looks good…ahh! What's wrong with me? Why do I think he is hot now?'_ He had a sort-of royal look on (Without the crown and stuff).


	7. Nimaro's Father

Chapter Seven: Nimaro's Father.

As soon as Kimirou stopped checking Nimaro out, he said "It is time for you to meet my father now. Come with me." She couldn't stop wondering _'Why does he always act so nice and polite all the time, I mean…its good but he does it too much…'_ They walked for a long time and Kimirou was getting bored so she asked him hesitantly "Um…Nimaro?" he stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" with a cold look in his eyes, "…I noticed…well from last night…that umm…well…there's this thing on my neck…"and before she could finish he answered "Yes, it is true, I bit you." Nimaro said while facing the other way and closing his eyes with a smirk on his face, "But only because I needed to find out something, not because I love you…" "Well, what did you need to find out about me…or something?" Kimirou asked. "I-…I needed to know if you were…someone." He said while stuttering a bit. Without delay, he continued walking…and so did Kimirou.

Soon enough, they came to a semi-large door that was all black with some gold letters and symbols on it. She couldn't read it because it was in some weird language of some sort. Nimaro did the same thing he did for the front doors yesterday and once again, he almost fainted. "Are you okay Nimaro?" Kimirou asked him politely, "ugh…yeah, I'm okay." (He said that while stopping himself from fainting). As the doors opened a large room filled with gold and silver. Just the sight of it made Kimirou's eyes widen! As soon as she was done looking all around she saw Nimaro once again walking towards the throne in the back of the center of the room. Kimirou quickly walked to catch up to him while still eye-boggled about the room.

As they walked up to the throne, Kimirou finally noticed there was some one in it, at first he looked like a human…but what if that's Nimaro's father? "Ah, Nimaro, you brought the girl with you this time! Ha ha, just kidding around…so Nimaro, what is it that you wished to se me about?" He said jollily. "I have come to see you because its about the girl…"he stopped and looked at Kimirou for a second, "I think she may be _her_ incarnation, but I am not sure how to find out if she is." Nimaro whispered into his father's ear. "Um…hello? Why am I being left out here?" Kimirou said impatiently, "All I want to do is get this whole '_marriage_' thing over with so I can go home and…" "You wont be going back." Nimaro interrupted.

"WH-what? I wont be going back!" Kimirou yelled in a sad and angry voice, "Correct, now if you would please go back to your room, I shall send someone if you'd like." Nimaro said completely ignoring what Kimirou yelled. "No, no that's not necessary." Kimirou quietly said trying to overcome her anger. Kimirou stormed to her room and looking down as she went. Nimaro just stood there with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes. When Kimirou went by him she could have sworn she saw a tear in Nimaro's eye, but maybe she was wrong…


	8. Her Tears

Chapter Eight: Her Tears.

Kimirou slammed the door as she went to her room; she ran to the bed and cried her heart away. When she cried into the black velvet pillow, she began to feel as if she had no friends, memories, and family. All her memories, friends, family…gone. Just like that, they were all gone. She felt as if there was no one there for her, as if no one loved her as her family once did. She just sat there thinking _'This isn't real, all of this; my life, my friends, my family…'_ then suddenly, in her mind, Nimaro's face came up. She just sat in a trance wishing it would all go away, then she had a sudden feeling that some one was coming.

She didn't do anything as to hide, run, or anything else like she wanted to. Her body refused to move at her soul's command. Then, her door opened and Nimaro walked into the room and stood there staring at Kimirou. He went out, and then came back with a dark purple container. He walked over to Kimirou who was now sitting up, and then said "Here, this will reduce the redness…" he then opened the container and as he put his hand over the opened container, it glowed black, blue, and then green. He set it on the nightstand to the right of him and then looked at Kimirou, sitting there…hopeless of her life, _'She must be lonely thinking these thoughts…I wonder if I could help her somehow. No, that can't be possible, how can a vampire like me be of any help to a human girl?'_

He gave her a sad look, then turned away to head for the door. While opening it, he paused and said "I will come in the morning to…see you" and with that Kimirou shot her eyes open, but she noticed him staring at her directly over the bed. His eyes were soft, she had never seen him like this before, it's like he can feel her pain. _'(gasp) No, he couldn't be…could he…be a…_' then she was cut off by a soft kiss on the lips by Nimaro. She returned the kiss by kissing him back as softly as he did to her. As she watched him leave her room she got sleepy, she thought it was the fumes coming from the jar Nimaro opened…and it was.

As Kimirou woke up, she noticed it was 9:00 am. She blinked twice and sat up in bed to stretch. After she stretched, she walked over to the closet and chose a black, pleated skirt and a pink and black striped short-sleeved shirt. As she slipped into both of them she heard a knock on the door. _'Must be Nimaro…'_ Kimirou thought as she walked to the door and opened it to be you know who.


	9. Finally, breakfast!

Chapter Nine: Finally, breakfast!

"Oh, hey." Kimirou said as she looked at Nimaro, "Hey, if you want something to eat…there is food in the kitchen…" Nimaro said after turning around, and then he left. Kimirou just stood there like thinking _'Okay, that was awkward…oh well, I am hungry!'_ So she went down stairs to the kitchen and saw a few people there already, _'Hey cool Nimaro is already here…but who are these guys?'_ Kimirou thought. One guy had spiked short blonde hair with red tips, blue eyes, with an outfit of a red tee shirt and black baggy pants leaning against the counter next to the fridge. While another guy had black long hair (down to his shoulders), red eyes, and an outfit of black long sleeved shirt and black baggy jeans standing up across the kitchen from the other guy. Then Kimirou spotted a girl standing next to the blonde haired guy with black and red streaked hair, maroon eyes, and an outfit of a black short sleeved shirt and pink and black striped skirt, where she also has been flirting with the blonde haired guy.

Kimirou was just standing there when Nimaro said "Everyone, this is Kimirou." _Everyone _looked at Kimirou as she cautiously raised her hand and curled her fingers as to saying "hi". All of a sudden Nimaro was pushed on the floor by the blonde haired guy and while he was trying to get up the blonde haired guy said "How do you do?" and gently took Kimirou's hand and kissed it. As this happened Nimaro had already gotten up and he clutched his fists so tightly Kimirou saw blood dripping down from them _'probably from those sharp nails he has…'_Kimirou thought then quickly took back her hand from this stranger and rushed to hide behind Nimaro. "Oh yes, I'm sorry…my name is Mazama." (It's supposed to sound stupid because he is stupid!). "Over there is Vernee, the one with the black hair…ah and yes, there also is the lovely Sosu, and…if you haven't already met, this is…" Nimaro cut him off by saying "Yes, she has met me and we are getting married so don't get any of your perverted ideas Mazama." As Nimaro said that Mazama noticed the fire in his eyes and backed away…then thought to himself _'Why am I scared of this…excuse for a vampire…I should do whatever I please to Kimirou…'_ but his thoughts were cut off by Vernee saying "Mazama, just shut up already would ya?"

After Vernee fiercely said that to Mazama, he then offered Kimirou some thing to eat, and of course she kindly said yes. Nimaro got something as well, but Kimirou didn't see what it was…not that it really matters of course. Vernee got what looked like cereal and milk out for Kimirou and prepared it as well for her and said "Go ahead and sit down, I will give you your food shortly." Kimirou nodded then sat down at the bar in the middle of the kitchen. Meanwhile Mazama was continuously flirting with Sosu, and Nimaro was eating next to Kimirou. Then all of a sudden everyone heard a slapping noise and turned their heads to Mazama and Sosu, apparently Sosu had slapped Mazama for something he did or said. Everyone else just went back to what ever they were doing before while Sosu walked with her head high and face red upstairs and Mazama tried to follow her and apologize, but Kimirou just giggled and ate what Vernee set on the table.


	10. Meeting The Crew

Chapter Ten: Meeting the "Crew".

'_Mmm, this is pretty good for a…whatever he is…to make!'_ Kimirou thought as she ate what looked like cereal. As she finished Vernee came and took the bowl and washed it. She nodded her head in response to 'thank you'. As Nimaro signaled her to follow him, she did so. As he led her into the formal living room, he said "I almost forgot to tell you…" then he whispered, "Vernee over there is a vampire like me, but he has a demon possessing him named Shanu. If you even get him mad just the tiniest bit, he might kill you." And at that moment, Kimirou's eyes shot open. Nimaro just sat there leaning against the wall looking into Kimirou's eyes for some unknown reason. _'Why do I think she is so beautiful? She shouldn't even be…pretty to me, this is very odd.'_ "What is it Nimaro?" Kimirou interrupted, _'Why do I get this feeling when I am around her? Do I…love…her?' _"Huh? Oh, nothing…just go back to what you were doing at first." Nimaro said surprisingly.

As Kimirou made her way to her room, she saw one of the doors open in the other hallway, so she went to go see who it was. When she got there, she didn't remember seeing this guy. He had purple short/long hair (in the anime form…like the whole story is) and he was just sitting on the edge of his bed…staring into space like she did when she remembered the time she was so lost. His eyes were a dark black, and he had a rather calm face on. All of a sudden, Kimirou got a feeling her mind was being…read or something. As she struggled to find out who was doing it, she felt sleepier and sleepier the more she fought it. And then it all went black. She didn't notice it at first but someone got inside her head and forced her to fall asleep. Like some sort of a mind-assassin or something. She had a dream as she was sleeping; and in this dream she was in the middle of a forest and saw a castle close by.

She kept running and running and finally got there to hear screams of pain coming from the inside. Walking towards the door, she noticed a small barred window below one of the side windows (like one of those small jail windows). Instead of going through the door, she peeked through the window to see a woman with a torn brown shirt on and a ragged skirt as well and a younger boy (about 6 or 7) with her wearing a similar outfit or rags. As she looked around, she noticed that no one was around to guard them, or capture Kimirou. She looked through the window again and saw that the two were gone. She then saw a shadow rise behind her and she quickly turned around and he/she had a sword and just stabbed her-when she woke up.

As Kimirou awakened she was on an unfamiliar bed; with red velvet sheets, pillows, and everything silky and romantic looking. She soon noticed her head didn't hurt anymore and that it was still dark outside, just on the clock it said 10:04…just like 10 minutes had passed as she was asleep. Then she saw the guy she saw earlier, who was on the bed she was on at this moment, he had his head down like he was waiting then he had risen his head to see her awake. He then said "Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, just when I hear someone coming I get scared and…well, you know…anyways what were you doing looking in my room like that?"


	11. Hiroku

Chapter Eleven: Hiroku

"Oh, I was just going to my room and I saw you're door open, so I wanted to see who it was in there…" Kimirou explained to Hiroku. "I see…well, sorry about making you fall asleep." Hiroku said nervously while rubbing the back of his head (like in the anime with the sweat drop also). "Well, its okay…I get put under a spell to fall asleep and wake up on a bed all the time! Hahaha!" (Saying sarcastically). Then Hiroku looks at Kimirou with a flat face and eyes half closed, "Anyways, what's your name again?"

Kimirou said "Kimirou…just Kimirou…" "Ah yes, you are the one who everyone has been talking about so much…well I don't see what they see in you." Hiroku plainly said. "What do you mean by that? Do they think I'm stupid or something?" Kimirou asked, "No, not at all. They think you are just some normal human, and you don't have any powers…but I see that you are not…what is you're power?" Hiroku asked intensely. "Well," Kimirou then moves her hair to the side that Nimaro bit (or marked) her on, "just ask Nimaro!" To that Hiroku raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "You-you mean…Nimaro is…you're…husband (OR MATE!)?"

They went on talking about Kimirou's story (all I told you), then Hiroku asks "By the way, what did you dream about while you were under my spell?" "I…dreamt about running…then I came to a castle with painful screams coming from inside…then I saw two people, maybe humans, who were being tortured…then a figure carrying a large weapon and then…" All of a sudden Kimirou screams in pain holding her head as if she was being killed by the inside of her, she stands up and screams even louder than last time. Hiroku puts his hands on her wrists to bring them down, and even this is hard for him. As he puts his hand on her left wrist, she takes her right hand and all of a sudden, she grows these long, sharp nails and they glow a greenish yellow color, almost in an instant she "claws" him very deeply in his face and chest and he screams in agony. As he falls to the floor she opens her eyes and they are glowing greenish yellow as a flame. She stops screaming and she smiles, her fangs show and they grow larger as she grins.

Hiroku tries to escape and she doesn't even notice him, he looks back into the room and watches her. Kimirou looks down to her clothes and rips off the bottom of her shirt and the sleeves as well. She also tears off most of her skirt so it is an extremely short skirt. As she nears the door Hiroku runs to Nimaro's room "Nimaro! Something is wrong with Kimirou! Nimaro?" he yells. Nimaro burns his door down in anger and he asks "What do you mean by something's wrong?"

As they rush to Kimirou's room, the whole hallway explodes with wood chunks flying everywhere and burning pieces as well. Nimaro opens his eyes to see Kimirou standing right on top of him. He looks to the side and Hiroku is knocked out, as he does that, Kimirou steps to the side and leaves him slowly as if she wants him to attack her. Nimaro gets up and then looks at Kimirou with a worried and serious face. She turns around to see him and she quickly dodges the attack Nimaro threw at her. Nimaro gets ready for another attack, and he notices that he scratched her cheek a little, she squints her eyes and looks at him with an angry look.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Perfection

Chapter Twelve: Perfection

As Kimirou stands there peering inside the mansion, she slowly lifts up, off her feet and through the large window, scattering shards of glass throughout the main corridor. Nimaro quickly gets up and finds debris everywhere, the building almost completely destroyed. He senses something falling from above him and he rushes to the hole in the window and catches Kimirou, in her original form.

Grabbing hold of her tightly, they floated above the large, sparkling fountain under the moonlight. Gaining consciousness she realized where she was and grasps his muscular arms and sees his amazing black wings. Their faces were inches away, and gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed to be days, Kimirou felt a sense of comfort when looking at him. She soon forgot she was in the air and loosened her grip on Nimaro, causing him to grab onto her tighter than he has ever held someone before. He gently leans forward and kisses her passionately.

They broke the kiss when both their feet touched water, and surprised, Nimaro fell in, causing Kimirou to fall in too. Slowly getting up they looked at each other, blushing furiously. Nimaro gets up, offering her a hand to get up, and she denies his help showing that she can get up herself, slipping once she got her second foot down. He quickly catches her in a very stealth-like movement, helping her up and taking her hand in his own.


End file.
